VAF Ultimate Plush Collab (10,000 Subscriber Special)/Transcript
Transcript Mario: Hello everyone and welcome to the ULTIMATE Vester&Friends Collab! Mario: About a week ago, we announced a plush collaboration video. '' Mario: Everyone made plush videos, parodying VAF videos for us. Mario: We have loads of entries and some are really short as 5 seconds and some are up to as long as 1 minute. Mario: So, thank you so much for the support. We hit 10,000 subscribers! Or even 11,000. If this video scheduled loses to our subscriber rate. Mario: But, we can’t believe we’ve almost 50 entries in one collab! But due to time restrictions, we have to shorten a few to not let this video end up to long! Mario: I hope you understand, and I hope that you entered and I hope that you entered and were so excited that your video made it in. I hope that you enjoy the full collaboration! ''shows the Vester&Friends intro with the word "Collaboration" added SuperSonicMaster (Collab #1) sneezes Sonic: Yes, what do you want now? Shadow: Hey Sonic, can you stand there while I get something? sneezes to Sonic Sonic: Ah! You sneezed on me! You’re gonna get me sick! Shadow: Take that, Sonic! It's fun to be sick! Sonic as Blue Yoshi Shadow as Yellow Yoshi Collab #2 Mario: Hey Link, what controller are you using for Smash? Link: I'm using the pro controller cause I'm pro! Mario: Well, I’m using the GameCube controller, cause that’s the Smash controller! Link: Hey! I don’t sound like that! Mario: Yes you do! But you sound even worse than that! Link: Oh, shut up! Sam's PuppetShow (Collab #3) continues saying "Jigglypuff" by beating up Luigi Yoshi: Please somebody just wash my ears out with bleach?! Yoshi as Yoshi Kermit as Jigglypuff scratch SuperBlastoideProductione (Collab #4) Panda: Welcome to Panda in the House! Totally not a ripoff of White Yoshi in the Wild! But today, i’m going to explain stuff that happened inside the house! Panda: Oh look! It’s the fat dinosaur homosapien! made Dinosaur triggered throws Panda on the window Panda: Oh no! Panda: Okay, probably calling him a fat dinosaur homosapien wasn’t a good idea! Because he broke my arm and leg! Panda as White Yoshi Dinosaur as Mario MisterCoolNetwork (Collab #5) Shy Guy: I’m a bit scared! I dont wanna fall down from here! I don’t wanna fall down- AHHH! Ouch. Vester: I Just love it when people record vertically. Jewel (Collab #6) Mario: Pikachu, you-a suck! I should've been-a player one! Why are you player one?! Woof meow bark 7 (Collab #7) Charmander: Twenty contestants will uh... come on to this island and...what the heck? This isn’t 20 contestants! Who are you? Uhh... I guess let’s just introduce the contestants. Orange Yoshi: Hi, I’m Orange Yoshi. Blue Yoshi: HI, I’m Blue Yoshi. Purple Yoshi: Hi, I’m purple yoshi. Sonic: I'm Sonic! Pink Spongebob: And I’m sponGebob! Charmander: Okay, why are you pink? Pink Spongebob: Racist. Racist Charmander: And these Yoshis aren’t the right color! Blue Yoshi: Raicst. Sonic: Wow, you’re really racist, dude. Really Racist Charmander: Wait, who are you? Iron Man: I'm Iron Man and I’m just happy to be here. Charmander: Who are you? Petey Piranha: I'm Petey Piranha and I don’t want to be forgotten as a character here. Charmander: This sucks. Charmander as Lakitu Super Mario Nintendo Skits (Collab #8) Mario: Wait a minute. What is that in the distance? Galeem and the Master Hands Fox McCloud: Don't let a single one get away! Inkling Boy: We'll each need to take down about ten. Zelda: Stir your fear. It's now or never! Luigi: We’ll win this, I know we will! Kirby: OMG! This is not good! No no no no no no no no no no no no! Fox as Inkling Girl Mario as himself Inkling Boy as Marth Zelda as herself Luigi as Link Kirby as himself coolboyX 0000000 (Collab #9) animation shows Vester in a bus and falls down and breaks his body and goes to the hospital. SuperAidanPlushBros (Collab #10) [drawing says "MLG Vester and Friendz Crin''ge LOL"]'' Cat: It’s time for Vester&Friends! ''Yeah! ''cat puts the red joycon and damages it with vegemite Cat: Yeah! Cat: Hey guys! Welcome to Vester Fails 420! Ohhh! Fail! Cat: Fail! Fail! Fail! Ow! Cat: Fail! ow! Cat explodes shows "Now Vester World happened In this world" and damages his joycon with vegemite The cat as Vester. Vester: Okay, just because we’re Australian, doesn't mean you had to damage your Switch joycon with vegemite. scratch AbbyHatcherButterbeanandTrueFanEst.2008NAUTTP (Collab #11) AbbyHatcherButterbeanandTrueFanEst.2008NAUTTP: Fail! AbbyHatcherButterbeanandTrueFanEst.2008NAUTTP: Epic fail! Cat as Vester Is blank sucks (Collab #12) Luigi: Mario! You are a fat Italian plumber! Mario: I'm not a fat Italian plumber! That's it, Luigi! Luigi: What are you doing? Ahhhh! Kid-Rid3r (Collab #13) Turtle: It's my favorite show! Pokémon’s going to catch them all! I’m bowser and I have to watch you know. Turtle as Bowser White Turtle as Bowser Junior Collab #14 Mario: Please don't tell me we’re in Port Macquarie again! (X2) Mario: Oh great! We’re in Port Macquarie again! Fire Mario as Mario Bup89 (Collab #15) Mario: Ah, I’m going to use the GameCube controller. Luigi: No! I'm going to use the GameCube controller! I had it first! Mario: Well, why can't you use the other GameCube controller? shows the other controller Luigi: Well, that lead is longer and it has the Smash logo! Ryleeb Rules Est. 2007 (Collab #16) Luigi: If I see one more ghost, I'm gonna poop in my pants! Ghost: Booooooo! screams Boo: Booo! Luigi: Not again! scratch Luigi as himself The ghost as Boo Joe Dance (Collab #17) Spongebob: Hi, guys! It’s me Spongebob Rectanglepants and today I’m gonna review Kirby Star Allies! Now make sure you don’t buy it because it sucks, because Kirby's in it! And every game Kirby's in sucks! Because Kirby's just a pink blob for little kids! Kirby: But, why is everyone buying it? Spongebob: Uhhh, I have no comment for that one. Blblblblblblb! Kleeh1954 (Collab #18) Elmer Fudd: Gromit! Get me those darn crackers! PaRappa the Rapper: For the last time! I'm not Gromit! Elmer: You better give me those darn crackers or I’ll put you down! Cuphead: How dare you say that to my friend! I think it’s time to put you down! Elmer: No wait! I don’t wanna be put down! Blastoise Monster (Collab #19) Mario: Hmmm, what game should l play? Mario + Rabbids, Super Mario Odyssey ''or ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe? I'm gonna play Disney Pixar Cars! ''Yay! NintendoPlushShow (Collab #20) Inkling Boy: I heard from Link that you hate being called a fat Italian plumber. Mario: I'm not a fat Italian plumber! I'm gonna beat you up! Inkling Boy: Link, now! Mario: What are you doing? ''beats up Mario Link: Are you ready? screams PurpleGamer255 (Collab #21) Squirtle (as a spirit): I will defeat Kirby and friends and be the best spirit there ever was! MALB (Collab #22) Woody: �� You got a friend in me, my pants are full of pee! �� JazzyMewFan (Collab #23) Keldeo: Friends are suffering? What does that mean? Inkling Girl: Probably because you're suffering from your sweaty pajamas! Keldeo: They are not PAJAMAS! Mew: Come on, you're coming with me! Mew: Oh great! Keldeo: This is the last time I’m gonna say this, they are not PAJAMAS! scratch Inkling Girl as Sonic Mew as Zelda Keldeo as Link Mario and the Jokers (Collab #24) Tiger: Alright, are you ready to find where the race is going to be in? silence Tiger: Uh, hello? I asked, "Are you ready to find where the race is going to be in?" awkward silence Tiger: Gosh darn it you always do this! Awkward silence, every day! You know what?! I'm sick of it! If I don’t hear an answer, the race will not happen! Power Ranger Antony plush edition (Collab #25) Robonyan: Hello! It's me Robonyan, and this is my co-host Pikachu. Say hello, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! (Hello!) silver the hedgehog (Collab #26) Mario: So Sonic, what are we having for breakfast? Sonic: Your face! wrecks Mario's face Sonic: Uh, just a question. What on earth happened to my face? Mario: I think it is to highlight your point that your new movie sucks. scratch Collab #27 Sonic: Smash Ultimate is a great game. And I'm happy that I’m in it! Yeah! Sobble the SwoShi Player (Collab #28) Director: Take one and action! Red Yoshi: Ah, there you are Pajama Boy! screams and loses his voice Yoshi: Sorry, I kind of destroyed my voice from the last gig. Director: Okay, looks like we're gonna get a stunt double for this scene. Director: Take two and action! Froakie: Wait, what am I doing here again? Red Yoshi: Ah, there you are Pajama Boy! Froakie: Nope. scratch Director: Take three and action! Red Yoshi: Ah, there you are Pajama Boy! Jigglypuff: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFF! scratch Yoshi falls down to the floor Director: Okay, cut. Good take! Jigglypuff: I'm dead inside! scratch Micheal Sanchez (Collab #29) Dog: So, are you single? Dog: Then let me have some. Battle for Endless Freedom (Collab #30) Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts